


Fill Your Hearts With Christmas Cheer

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex does Clark a favor, and gets more than he bargained for in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Your Hearts With Christmas Cheer

“You aren’t serious?”

The tone of dismay was clear in Lex’s voice, and Clark’s own voice was filled with contriteness when he replied. “I’m sorry, Lex. They were all out of my size.”

“So you got one in mine? What about your other friends?”

Tilting his chin down, Clark looked up through his lashes at the bald man, trying to figure out just how mad he was. “I thought you’d be the best person for the job, Lex. I didn’t even think of asking anyone else.”

There was a softening in Lex’s posture, so Clark unleashed what Chloe called his ‘puppy-dog eyes’ in the hopes of reducing any of Lex’s anger further. He hated it when his partner was angry with him. “Please, Lex. It’s for a good cause. The Big Brothers/Big Sisters Center is expecting someone there to play Santa. You wouldn’t want the children to be disappointed, would you?”

Lex narrowed his eyes at him, but when he huffed out a breath, Clark knew all was forgiven. “Fine, I’ll do it. You’ve figured out my kryptonite, haven’t you? I’ll need to start building up some immunity, or I’ll never win against you again.”

Relieved that Lex wasn’t really mad, Clark smiled, and pulled his lover closer. “Maybe I can make it up to you when we get back from the party.” Knowing it was one of Lex’s hot spots, Clark nuzzled right below his left ear, giving a small lick, and then blew on the moistened flesh.

Lex shivered, but then pulled away to look up at Clark. “Sounds good, Clark. Too good. Much more of that and the kids will get an education their parents and guardians wouldn’t approve of.”

Unrepentant, Clark stepped back with a saucy smile on his face. However, he knew Lex was right, and they needed to get going if they were going to be there on time. So, he finally turned to grab a pillow. “Okay, Lex. Let’s get you ready.”

***************************************

Hours later, Lex pushed through the front door of their home, a huge smile on his face, and still wearing most of the Santa Claus outfit. His steps were light, almost as if he was walking on air, and he seemed lost in contemplation.

Clark stumbled in behind him, closing the door more by dint of falling against it, than by any controlled movement. He was happy for Lex and with how the evening had gone, but otherwise he was completely exhausted. Who would have guessed that trying to coral thirty four and five year olds would be so hard.

Lex drifted into their bedroom, and Clark blearily followed. By the time he got there, Lex was half undressed, even as slow as he had been moving. Normally, Clark would find the sight of a half-naked Lex irresistible, but it was a measure of how tired he was that he felt no more than a brief swirl of desire deep in his belly.

“Did you hear them all, Clark? They were utterly adorable. I got so many hugs and kisses tonight. Most of them even remembered to say thank you without prompting from their parent’s standing nearby. I can see why this Santa guy has kept his job for so many centuries.”

Lex’s happy rambling (and that wasn’t a phrase Clark ever thought he’d apply to his lover) cut off momentarily, when he went into the bathroom to carry out his brief evening routine. Clark took the opportunity to zip into his own bathroom a few feet away and do the same thing.

By the time Lex came out, Clark was already in bed. Lex slid in next to him and turned on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. “Most of the kids there weren’t greedy either, Clark. It was so surprising. If that group had been made up of the children from my set growing up, they would have come prepared with lists a foot or two long, and typed in a 6-point font.”

Leaning back in his pillows, Clark absorbed some of his lover’s happiness and enthusiasm for the night, and began to feel a little better. Yeah, it might have been hard to get them to listen, or to go where they were supposed to, but Lex was right, they really were good kids, just excited.

Who could blame them? Considering the season, and that most of them hadn’t had a chance to meet a Santa before. Lex had made a really good one, too. He’d shown infinite patience with the chatter of the ones who hopped right on his lap, as well as with the shy ones who had to be coaxed onto his knee. If Clark hadn’t already loved him, tonight would have clinched it.

While he’d been lost in thought, Lex had kept on talking. Clark had been listening, but only peripherally. Something in Lex’s tone changed, though, and it snapped Clark’s attention completely back to his lover. “...Kelsey only wanted a bike for her brother. No matter how much I asked, I couldn’t get her to tell me what she wanted. I’m so glad that I thought to take along a digital recorder, and that the party was held a few days before Christmas. It’ll give me a chance to do some more shopping, and hopefully to find something for Kelsey.”

Eyes widening in dismay, Clark sat up and reached for Lex. “That wasn’t why I wanted you to go to the party. I just wanted you to play Santa; I never...”

“I know, Clark.” Lex put a hand on Clark’s shoulder, and squeezed gently. “I know that wasn’t your intent, and I know that the Center has donated gifts to give all the children, but don’t you think it would be...satisfying to make their true wishes a reality? In fact, maybe it can be a new Christmas tradition for us? Playing Santa is a great way to find out what children really want.”

Sliding over to Lex’s side of the bed, Clark gathered his partner close and softly brushed a kiss over his lips. “Just when I think I can’t love you any more than I already do, you do something to prove me wrong. I think that’s a great idea, Lex. I’d love to help you in whatever way I can.”

Red climbed into Lex’s cheeks, and Clark watched the progression of the color with delight. A blush on Lex was a rare sight indeed. It made Lex even sexier, which was another thing Clark thought would be an impossibility, and made the desire he’d felt earlier reignite.

Before he could act on the thought, though, Lex fell back onto his pillows. “I’ve never felt like this before, Clark. It’s so big, and I feel so free. It’s amazing. I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

Clark knew that he could help with the sleep issue, but he didn’t want to take away the feeling Lex was describing. To be happy about giving, without any anticipation of receiving something in return, was one of the most marvelous feelings in the world.

Given how Lex had grown up, this might be the first time he’d experienced it, at least to this extent. After all, Lex was always trying to give things to Clark, and Clark’s parents as well. That was different, though. How Lex was feeling tonight, seemed all encompassing, and that was something that Clark didn’t want to detract from.

Wanting a connection with his lover, even if it wasn’t the one he’d planned on, Clark reached over and laid his hand on Lex’s chest, over his heart. Not willing to let Lex be sleepless all night, Clark set his internal clock to wake him in two hours. If Lex was still awake at that point, then Clark would do something about the desire laying dormant in his belly.

With Lex’s heart beating steadily under his hand, Clark drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing the tune of ‘Here Comes Santa Claus’ being hummed in a pleasant baritone.


End file.
